Lynx Kaminari
'Lynx Kaminari' Lynx Kaminari, also known as the Sword Master or King of The Noble, is a Human who gained Artifact powers. He is the youngest brother of Ryu Hayabusa Izunami and a main nuetral of the series. 'Appearance' Lynx is a young teenage boy, with brown hair and light-blue eyes. When at school, Lynx can be seen in the casual attire of a American transfer student. When out and about or fighting he wears whatever he would wear normally. 'Personality' Lynx is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, like most of the other top Sol Artifact users, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by the government. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the Human trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of the Human heart; during his final battle with Liger, he completely overwhelms the him after releasing his Vira energy, yet Liger continues to fight on regardless of this. Because of this he shouts at his brother out of frustration, telling him that "to continue fighting is pointless." He then transforms into his Light End form in an attempt to show Liger "true despair and darkness." 'Abilities' Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he rarely engages in it, Lynx appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Lynx prefers to wield one his swords with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. He was able to fend off Mars using his Celestrial form long enough to reach the top of the school, though his swords was nearly broken. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lynx has been shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his swords at all. Liger speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Lynx also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his punches on an offending Mars by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with his speed in an attempt to catch Liger off guard during their most recent confrontation. Speed Master: One of Lynx's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. He has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Mars after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with Liger's vira release speed. Lynx moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that Sethiroth found it hard to even discern his movements at first. In his release state, he shows an even greater level of speed, astonishing and outclassing Liger even further. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Lynx is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. His intelligence is such that even Sethiroth , a man arguably best-known for his intellect, harbors respect for, as he sent Lynx to investigate Liger's power and threat level. With his calm and collected nature, Lynx can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Enhanced Strength: Lynx has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He has shown the ability to physically discipline others, with no visible effort. He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. He has also shown the ability to kick Liger's a tremendous distance with one strong kick.Enhanced Vira Sense : The artifact users have the ability to sense vira energy. While any artifact user can learn it, Lynx has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Lynx can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy as shown from his ability to instantly notice Mars energy was fluctuating due to his inner Celestrial. Immense Vira Power: His vira power is immensely high. As the fourth strongest Sol Artifact user, he is forbidden to release his energy within the school grounds, as such a release would cause great damage to the school. During his first appearance, he compared his spiritual power to that of Liger Izunami, a Sol Artifact user with exceedingly high vira energy, and muses that Liger's energy at its peak is higher than his own but fluctuates. His vira is green. ' Bringrad': A technique used by High-Rank Sol Artifact users and sometimes others, to open a Gateways between the living world and the Other World .http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ulquiorra_Cifer#cite_note-91